


Oh my God, do I Try

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Disasters, Dog BB-8, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Smoke detectors arenotsubstitutes for alarm clocks, and yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stormpilot week, with the prompt _domestic fluff._

Finn woke up to the sound of the smoke alarm going off and Beebee barking.

Panicking, he hastily threw on a jacket and ran out, before doubling back to get Poe—only, Poe wasn’t in bed. Terror flooded his body as he looked around.

“Poe?” he yelled over the infernal beeping of the alarm. “Poe, the alarm—”

“I know, I _know!_ ” came a frustrated voice from the kitchen. Wait—

Finn ran to the kitchen, where Beebee was howling and Poe was fisting his hair in his hands and rapid-fire swearing in three languages, facing a pan full of blackened somethings—the source of the smoke. Had it not been for the panic, Finn might have laughed.

“Poe, what’s going on?” he asked, still yelling as the alarm refused to die down. He got an angry “ _Mierda_ ” in response.

“Poe?”

“Pancakes,” he said, groaning. “I was trying to make pancakes.”

Finn raised his eyebrows. “Pancakes.”

“Pancakes!” he repeated. “Shit, I just wanted to do something nice, but— _argh,_ I forgot I’m a shit cook.”

This time, Finn did laugh. “The thought’s appreciated,” he said, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek (who merely scowled). “But, um, let’s disable this infernal device before continuing?”

Five minutes later, the alarm was finally quiet and Finn had a pan full of proper food sizzling on the stovetop.

“It was probably the spray,” he explained, expertly flipping the pancakes over. “I’d always go for butter, you can’t trust nonstick sprays.”

“ _Shit,_ ” said Poe, leaning on the counter. “I forgot the spray.”

“That explains it,” said Finn, grinning.

After a while, Finn had two plates of fresh pancakes ready for the morning.

“I’ll get the syrup,” said Poe, as Beebee looked expectantly at the table. “One thing I can’t fuck up.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Beebee wagged her tail. “No, Beebs, you’re not getting any. It’s people food.”

Poe returned from the fridge with a bottle of syrup and some blueberries. “Alright, let’s dig in.”

“ _Bete’avon_ ,” said Finn, pouring a modest amount of syrup on his pancakes.

Breakfast passed otherwise uneventfully. The two joked around, shared sticky kisses, and passed blueberries to the dog when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Despite being a little burnt at the edges, the pancakes were otherwise edible.

 _And what a way to wake up,_ thought Finn, as Poe leaned in to kiss him in an attempt to slip Beebee another berry.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: beebee is a dameranian, bc 1. it sounds like dameron and 2. [LOOK AT THEM](https://farm5.static.flickr.com/4032/4590979178_a5b5bdfe19_b.jpg)  
> also something something [my tumblr](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
